People who use the Internet to buy goods and services typically have to establish an identity at each business, which may require the customer to complete a sign-on process of entering a username and password each time a business's website is accessed or any other time services are requested. As more and more businesses rely on online services, customers may be required to keep track of numerous username and password\combinations, i.e., one for each website, which any become a burden on the users. There is also the risk of identity theft of the user's username and passwords since that information may be stored in so many different places. Accordingly, a need exist to limit the number of sign-on operations a user must perform and/or the number of location at which the user's username and password combinations are stored.